1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel foodstuffs derived from soymilk, a method for the production thereof, and uses found therefor.
More particularly, this invention relates to novel foodstuffs produced by a method which comprises causing a specific enzyme to react on soymilk thereby inducing coagulation, and collecting a resulting coagulated material.
The term "soymilk" as used in the present invention is defined as referring to soymilk, soymilk containing solid components (bean curds), and other substances similar thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among the conventional methods for the coagulation of soymilk are the method which comprises adding salts represented by bitter to soymilk, the method which comprises adding acids represented by gluconodeltalactone to soymilk, and the method which comprises use of enzymes represented by protease.
The foodstuffs obtained by the methods using addition of salts and acids, however, produce an intensely rough sensation on the palate, exhibit poor emulsification properties, and have a persistent salty and acidic taste. Thus, they have room for further improvement.
Among the known methods using enzymes are the method which uses a protease (Published unexamined patent application SHO 62(1987)-232,340), the method which used a protease and a magnesium salt (Published unexamined patent application SHO 63(1988)-265), and the methods which use novel soymilk coagulating enzymes of microorganic origin (Published unexamined patent application SHO 61(1986)-282,074, Published unexamined patent application SHO 62(1987)-179,386, and Published unexamined patent application SHO 51(1976)-48,455). The enzymatic methods indeed are capable of producing pasty foodstuffs of smooth savor. These conventional enzymatic methods, however, are inadequate in that they produce foodstuffs in very low yields and the produced foodstuffs possess unpleasant flavors of bitterness and astringency. The method which uses both a protease and a magnesium salt is capable of producing foodstuffs in an improved yield and yet does not overcome the problem of the produced foodstuffs tasting bitter, etc. The foodstuffs produced by the conventional method using a soymilk coagulating enzyme have the problem that they are bitter and astringent, though the degree of bitterness is relatively low. Foodstuffs may be produced by mechanically mixing and stirring soybean flour with water. The foodstuffs obtained by this method, however, are deficient in emulsifiability, smooth palatability, flavor, etc.